1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arming device for use with a medical instrument, such as a biopsy instrument, which allows the instrument to be armed, or readied for use, with one hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore an instrument for performing a biopsy, such as a core biopsy, has been proposed in applicant's copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 150,984 for: SOFT TISSUE CORE BIOPSY INSTRUMENT, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. The instrument is operable with one hand.
The arming device of the present invention is designed for use with the core biopsy instrument referred to above or for use with a syringe-type instrument for performing an aspiration biopsy. The arming device is squeezed to extend longitudinally movable sections of the instrument away from each other to arm or operate the instrument.